


Six Drink Amy

by rosadiaz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosadiaz/pseuds/rosadiaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SUNDAY, 10:23 AM, ROSA FROM THE BAR<br/>found u crying in women’s bathroom, made sure u got home and stopped u from calling some1 named amber. ive seen worse post-breakup-drunkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Drink Amy

**Author's Note:**

> based on one of the aus in this post: http://lostin-neverland.tumblr.com/post/110274954656/i-need-more-femslash-aus

As soon as she enters the bathroom, Rosa knows it’s going to be a long night. There’s a woman crying in one of the stalls. Not whiny, girly, sometimes looks pretty-crying, no, full on bawling, half empty bottle in hand, drunk off your ass-crying. It’s not pretty.

“Hey,” she calls out, knocking on the left wall inside the stall, because the door isn’t actually closed. “You, crying lady.”

“I’m so alone.”

“Alright. Time to go, crying lady.” Rosa gently - well, as gentle as Rosa can be – picks the woman up. The woman is crying all over her jacket, and she weighs more than Rosa would’ve guessed by looking at her.

“Why did she leave?” the woman asks, leaning her head on Rosa’s shoulder. Rosa just sighs and hauls a cab.

 

**SUNDAY, 8:43 AM, ROSA FROM THE BAR**

_are you alright?_

**SUNDAY, 10:18 AM, CRYING LADY**

_Oh my God, please tell me I didn’t do something extremely embarrassing last night._

**SUNDAY, 10:23 AM, ROSA FROM THE BAR**

_found u crying in women’s bathroom, made sure u got home and stopped u from calling some1 named amber. ive seen worse post-breakup-drunkness_

**SUNDAY, 10:27, CRYING LADY**

_I am so sorry. But thank you for helping me, and for also checking in on me today. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?_

**SUNDAY, 10:34, ROSA FROM THE BAR**

_well, u sure as hell owe me. i hate crying people._

**SUNDAY, 10:39, CRYING LADY**

_My friend owns a 5-star restaurant. Do you like free dinners?_

**SUNDAY, 10:41, ROSA FROM THE BAR**

_as long as u don’t get drunk n cry on me again_

**Author's Note:**

> boyle is the friend who owns a 5-star restaurant, obviously


End file.
